


冰汽水和奶油汤Sec3*

by AnaRich



Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: PORN AU WARNING°OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622044
Kudos: 4





	冰汽水和奶油汤Sec3*

**Author's Note:**

> PORN AU WARNING°  
> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°

“第二场第一镜，action!”

镜头从Natasha藏在身后的双手开始，她勾着一副手铐，背对镜头一步一步向沙发走，臀、腿、细跟高跟鞋依次入镜，踏出一串战栗。Eva采用手动聚焦，焦点稳稳的定在那副晃动的皮手铐上。

“我想看着你脱。”Natasha站定，低视角拍摄的画面里有一个由地面和女人双腿构成的三角形，中间困着一个手足无措的Steve。

“Cut!很好。”Eva结束这一角度的手持拍摄，“Clint，帮我固定相机”站在Barnes身边的摄影大叔闻声而来，安装支架和云台。Eva架起另外一台瓦坎达工业的新高清录像机，下达指令“Clint你在这里，用G550那台拍双人，我站这边。Sam别发愣，过来干活”Clint和Sam准备就绪，摄影很快继续推进。

Barnes和Wanda挪到了沙发对角位，Wanda介绍“Clint之前是我们公司头牌，Eva来了以后就退居二线了，不过他还是很厉害!”

“他看起来不年轻啊……他还能拍……？”Barnes就差没把“unbelievable”写在脸上

“不是你想什么，他早结婚生孩子啦!我是说主摄影师的职位!”

Barnes窘迫地点点头，目光又落在Eva的背影上。

Eva把镜头拉近到Steve解扣子的手上了，目光专注而犀利，Barnes摸摸下巴，只有在她投入工作时他才敢肆无忌惮地打量她。Eva平时一副吊儿郎当的样子，可是工作时不同。Barnes想不出好的形容词，只觉得她会发光，让人信任她，也让他挪不开眼。亲自拍摄的时候也是……她带着手足无措的他动作。Barnes回想起昨天和Eva的首次拍摄，不觉面红耳热

“是不是很棒？Nat很擅长把控节奏”Wanda突然凑过来说。

Barnes回神，一抬头，映入眼帘的是双手反铐脱得只剩内裤的好友和衣着整齐的红发美人。Steve仰着头喘气，胸腹一起一伏，让人联想到待宰的羔羊。Natasha蹲在他腿间，从锁骨吻到他饱满的胸肌，一路往下，Steve微微颤栗，受不住般弓起身子，Natasha把他推回去，“别急，我会让你舒服的。”安抚性地按了按Steve的大腿后，Natasha低头吻了Steve的肚脐。

这个动作不带情欲，甚至不算是挑逗，却听见Steve倒吸一口气，骤然绷起了身子，白色平角裤隆起一大团。

这显然和剧本不太一样，但Natasha随机应变，她轻笑一声，隔着布料轻柔的揉搓Steve的性器，“你不想我，可是他想我了。”

这下Steve是真的满脸通红了。被勾着内裤边缘慢慢扒下最后一块遮羞布的感觉并不好受，性器弹出来的那一刻Steve明显松了口气。Natasha勾着红唇，把准备好的润滑液打开往手上挤。

“Cut!”

就是这箭在弦上的关头，Eva喊停了。

停了。

Barnes感觉这情景似曾相识

Natasha立刻站起来等候吩咐，只留下晕晕乎乎半硬不硬的Steve瘫在沙发上不知所措。

“用油基的，别拿水溶的”Eva如是说，面上没有一点中途打断的惭愧，“这次hand job是重头戏，你得让他吹一次，水溶的干得太快。”

用水溶润滑液是业界传统，拉丝多，画面香艳。但是Eva要求用油基的，因为不易干，虽然没那么好看，但是长时间手活不会把男方撸疼，也算是种保护措施

Natasha麻利的换成润滑油，重新蹲回去，拍摄继续。

Natasha不着急进入正题，Steve被喊停后明显情绪低迷，她用Steve的领带把他的眼睛给蒙住。往他耳朵边吹口热气，耳语几句荤话，上手往他敏感的侧腰上按摩几下，便满意地看见他下面的伙计又精神抖擞了。

她挤了满满一手润滑油，搓热了从顶端开始，先打圈，再上下撸动柱身，然后拢着十指轻压。她不喜欢上嘴，停留在手上动作，眼睛盯着Steve的脸，看他从咬紧牙关死撑到忍不住低声喘息。“外面还有人哦，boss——”Natasha笑吟吟地说，Steve便咬着嘴唇不敢出声。反复几次，Steve脸上身上都附了一层亮晶晶的汗。

“哈……我快……Laura……别”Steve绷紧了小腹，低哑压抑地呻吟，“嗯……放开……”

Natasha显然不打算如他所愿，变本加厉地用掌心摩擦他脆弱敏感的铃口。Steve几乎是立竿见影地颤抖起来，脆弱的仰起脖子，他明白现在Natasha有掌控他的权利，顺从地紧贴沙发任她动作

Natasha突然放慢速度，“好累，你自己动好不好”Steve被卡在射精边缘，正伺候到爽处，只好挺着腰自己来，磨来磨去不得正道，憋得满头大汗，领带被蹭下来，堪堪勾在脖子上。上司终于服软了，“求你Laura……让我……”

在经验丰富的“下属“面前，Steve没什么抵抗的余地，不久就痉挛着在她手中射了出来。还没来得及喘口气，Steve就感觉不对——Natasha仍在摩擦他刚射完极其敏感的顶端。

“别……不……”Steve在全然陌生的快感下颤抖着蜷起脚尖

“乖——我保证很舒服的”Natasha哄骗Steve放松，诱惑他张开双腿，“你做得很好……放松……”快感席卷上脑髓，平日严厉正直的上司此刻不受控制地呻吟喘息，白得发亮的皮肤透出粉红，像熟透了的桃子

“我也……嗯——想你……真的”上司茫然地享受着，似乎被欺负狠了吐出真话。在距离射精十分钟后再次徒劳的弓着身子射了出来，射得又多又急，透明的液体到处都是，他潮吹了

“Good boy.”

Natasha俯身吻吻Steve的眼角，舐去他眼角生理性的泪水，后者喘着气一动不动。

“Cut!休息一会。Nat去扩张。”

Natasha站起来晃晃蹲到酸麻的腿，把Steve的手铐解开，伸手拉他起来。“你答应了会轻点的……”Steve语气里有点委屈，Natasha给他递件衣服，“我可没这么说。”

在场的另外两位男士之一感到浑身不自在，见Steve向自己走过来，手脚不知道怎么摆，最后环着手摆出惯用的“我超凶”的气场来

“还行吧？”Steve开口，这显然不是开启一段对话好开头，“嗯……是挺好的”Barnes眼神乱跑，从天花板移到摄像机再挪到门口。

“平时不需要这样，但是……嗯，这次Eva的剧本偏女性向，所以……”

我很好我不想听，leave me alone ok？

Steve身为“前辈”，深感责任重大，抓紧休息时间给新人Barnes科普，“Natasha是这行的老人了，嗯……她合作过很多出名的演员……对了，她的《Black Widow》系列很经典，嗯，你可以Google一下……”

Barnes紧紧咬着下颚，一副不爽猫的样子。Seriously？给童年玩伴推荐porn？

Natasha插话“我可不老Captain!你才是老古董”

“是是是……还有你现在刚起步，我推荐你先从solo开始，呃跟Eva打好关系也很有帮助，她有很多好的……资源……”

“What does it feels like?”Barnes忍无可忍岔开话题

“什么？”

“刚才那场，是什么感觉？”

“挺……挺爽的”Steve有点脸红，“说实话这是我第一次……像被强暴了……”

你的好友Barnes下线了


End file.
